


Sing a little song

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Prompt: No. 44: "Do you wanna build a snowman?" "NO MORE FROZEN!"Nino has the habit of humming songs under his breath. He doesn't even realise that he does it and it's usually something that he heard recently. But those Frozen songs stay a long time with him, and Jun is going crazy.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Sing a little song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnLiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnLiz/gifts).



> Dear AnnLiz, sorry for taking your name for the story. I couldn't think of anything else. Thank you for all your lovely comments this year, and I hope you have an excellent time right now and on to a good year 2021. <3

Jun sighed as he rubbed his forehead and looked at Nino who sat on the floor and was sorting his socks while humming under his breath. He grimaced just very slightly at the way Nino bunched them up, but he had long given up to comment on it or make Nino fold his socks (or any of his clothes really) any other way. 

Nino found his way more logical, and even if Jun disagreed it was futile and stupid to argue over something so small. As long as Nino didn't do anything like that to his things, he was fine. And Nino always made sure that he would hang up Jun's clothes or put them away in the way Jun preferred even if he thought it was stupid. 

"What's up?" Nino asked, suddenly looking up from his task and Jun frowned down at him. 

"Huh?"

"You already sighed five times, since you sat down with your script. Is it hard? Do you need help?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows and then giggled when Jun furrowed his brows. "I always wanted to play the heroine of a romance drama you do. Is there a kiss scene?"

Jun snorted and rubbed his forehead again, before he closed his eyes for a second, sighing again. Nino frowned - which Jun didn't see - and climbed on his lap - which had Jun start in surprise. Nino smiled and pressed his lips against Jun's downturned lips before taking off his glasses. He folded them carefully and put them to the side, before Jun suddenly felt warm, slightly calloused, fingers against his temples moving in small circles. 

"You have a headache."

"Do not," Jun mumbled, and Nino huffed out a laugh. 

"Sure that's why you are wearing glasses instead of contacts to start with."

"Glasses are comfier. And you like seeing me with them."

Nino hummed in agreement, not even trying to argue. Jun at home and Jun at work were two very different things. Jun at home was very cuddly and soft, and Nino was always happy to be allowed to see it as one of the very few ones. 

"How about you change out of your shirt and get that massage oil you like, and I massage your shoulders to get rid of that headache. I'm sure you are just stressed and stiff again. Do you want a coffee or tea as well?"

"Coffee and a massage sound good," Jun said with a small happy moan at the thought of that and Nino grinned as he hopped off Jun's lap, after another little peck to his lips and vanished to the kitchen, humming once more. Jun grimaced slightly as he put on some music before going to the bedroom to get the oil and change out of his beloved sweatshirt and put on an older one that he didn't mind to get stained by some residue oil and an old towel. 

Nino sat down the two cups shortly after offering Jun the first sip of it and then put it to the side as Jun lay down, enjoying his lover's talented hands that helped a lot to loosen any knots in his back. 

—

"So your cousin's daughter is into Frozen?" Jun asked half a week later, and Nino frowned as he stared at the younger. 

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he paused his game and turned around fully to watch Jun. 

"Just curious."

"Mhm… She made me watch the movie twice last time I babysat. It was cute. She warned me for all the scary parts of the movie so that I could close my eyes on time. When Anna froze she made sure to assure me that she would wake up again, so that I wasn't too scared," Nino said with a fond chuckle at the memory. He seldom had time to watch his nephews, but he loved whenever he was allowed to do so. 

"Cute," Jun agreed, and Nino smiled even wider at him, because yes, it was very cute. Jun stood and ruffled his hair softly with his fingertips. "I will thank her next time to have made sure not to scare your poor soul. Any wishes for dinner?"

"Hamburger steak?"

Jun wrinkled his nose but then nodded when he was met with the pleading eyes of his boyfriend. It was his fault for even asking Nino to tell him what he wanted to eat, he thought with a sigh as he bent low to put a kiss on his forehead.

"But you will eat all the veggies I put on the side," he teased him, laughing when Nino cried out over dramatically. "You're such a child sometimes."

"You think I'm adorable, though."

"That I do," Jun agreed, because how could he not? Nino was a charming and adorable little boyfriend if he wanted to be while at the same time managed to look very hot and sexy without even trying too much. He always considered himself very lucky to have such a lover who always knew what to say or do to make Jun laugh and love him even more. 

Nino turned back to his game, promising Jun to stop it after finishing the level to be on time for dinner. Jun knew it would take a while, so he didn't mind to hide away in the kitchen for the next hour to prepare the meat patties and the vegetables that needed to go from their fridge before he had to throw them out because they had gone bad. 

To be honest, he was pretty happy to take the hour now to himself to prepare their dinner, because the feeling of feeding Nino was somehow extraordinary and admirable. Especially because Nino always exclaimed at how delicious his cooking was, which meant a lot coming from the other man. 

—

Jun buried his head in the cushion thinking about smouldering Nino with it next if he would not shut up. He knew that Nino didn't even realise he was humming, again and he knew he was unfair right now. 

But damn it! Jun needed to think about the song choice for their next concert and Nino was hindering him very effectively. He had tried to stay behind in the agency and think about the song order, but people always seemed to know he was still there and disturbed him always when he felt he had a grasp about the right order to ask a question. 

Of course, those were also important, and his mind always switched to answer them and help the people out, but by the time those problems were solved he had lost his train of thought about the song order. He usually would do it at home because of that. 

Nino was a great help sometimes, other times he was just joking around to relieve some stress Jun felt, which was also pretty helpful. 

Yes, Nino had the habit of humming the songs he listened to recently, which was often their new singles or gaming music. Now and then it would be a song he heard on the radio or that Jun liked to play but it was pretty easy for Jun to ignore them usually or hide away if he felt like he needed to do that and emerge from his room when he was either frustrated or finished it. Usually, if Nino hummed one of their songs under his breath, there was a high possibility that it was put somewhere in the song list, but that was because it wouldn't leave his mind otherwise. 

This time it wasn't very good though. He couldn't get the songs of frozen out of his head, and it had gone for weeks now. Nino would always hum a song from the movies, and Jun wanted to kill him. It was actually hard to hold back, and he tried to push the feeling down. But it was hard. 

"Everything okay?" Nino asked curiously, his fingers playing with the hairs in the back of Jun's neck and Jun relaxed just slightly. 

"Everything's fine," Jun mumbled rolling to his side, before pulling Nino down beside him on the bed and hugged him around the body. Nino nuzzled his throat happily and grinned up brightly at him. 

"You are comfy."

"I'm glad," Jun said and bopped his cute button nose. He would never get enough of Nino's face, he thought with a small sigh, tracing his smooth cheeks. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How envious I was when we were younger because you never seemed to have badly suffered through puberty," Jun teased and squished his face. "So so jealous. But now it's just funny that you are such a babyface."

"Meanie," Nino giggled and kissed the hollow of his neck. "But don't be jealous. You always had looked prettier," he whispered and traced his eyebrows. "And you always will be prettier."

Jun couldn't help the blush creeping up his face as he moved down to press his lips against Nino's. "Brat," he whispered, chuckling when Nino wriggled around and then shrieked in laughter as Jun turned him onto his back to go a bit further. 

— 

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

It was the first thing Jun heard the next morning, and he would be ashamed later that he just flipped. He couldn't take it anymore. He stomped out of the bedroom - luckily having his blanket draped over his naked body and opened the door with a huff. 

"NO MORE FROZEN!" he shouted and stomped further into the living room when he suddenly froze on the spot as he was face to face with two pairs of very wide and surprised eyes. 

Nino's eyes changed from surprised and shocked to amusement just seconds later though, and his eyes wandered up and down his poorly concealed body. 

Jun blushed intensely as he wrapped the now way too thin and short blanket further around himself and Nino's little nephew squealed as Nino put his hands on top of her eyes. She giggled and put her hands in front of her mouth and face hiding further in a motion that Jun found adorable in Nino (and he thought the same about his cousins whenever they reacted similarly to their uncle. 

"Ann-chan, how about we watch another movie?"

"Uncle Jun can choose," she whispered, still slightly giggly and Nino snorted.

"Well he already made clear that he doesn't want to watch Frozen," Nino said and turned her around so that she could peer into Nino's face. He picked the little girl up who hid her face against his shoulders still a bit shy around Jun, but at least she seemed to like having Jun around compared to Jun's nephew. 

Nino's eyes still danced in amusement as he eyed his lover and moved forward to peck his cheek. "Ann-chan and I will make breakfast. Join us after a shower."

"Sounds like a plan," Jun managed to press out and vanished into their bedroom with quick steps. 

Nino had prepared pancakes with Ann and coffee when Jun was back and served three portions and an extra hot chocolate for the girl. Jun kissed his forehead, feeling a lot calmer and less embarrassed about his antics as he greeted Ann. 

The girl hid her face giggling again, and Nino rolled his eyes at her antics. 

"Her dad brought her this morning. Woke me up with her insistent knocking on the door. I was surprised you slept through the noise," he said.

"Why?"

"Because my cousin is about to give birth and my sister who is supposed to be the babysitter for that event is ill but told them that I'm free. So Ann demanded to be brought here," Nino snorted, and Jun hummed. 

"Ready to be a big sister, Ann?"

"I will be the bestest big sister!" she declared. "I want a little puppy, but mama and papa said it's either a brother or sister," she pouted. "I hope I get a brother. I don't want to share my pretty dresses."

"Completely understandable," Jun said with a chuckle and pointed at her plate. "Eat before they get cold. Your uncle made them specifically for you."

She grinned and then started to eat with delight while both he and Nino began their breakfast with less enthusiasm. Both were not the fans of such a kind of breakfast, but it was okay for today. 

—

"I was horrible, huh?" Nino asked the night when they were alone, and Jun looked up from where he was bent over to clean some toys from the door and put them in the right box. 

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you exploded today," Nino said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry. It would be best if you had told me," he scolded. 

"Sorry. But you have been humming Frozen songs for almost a month," Jun groaned. "Something snapped when I could suddenly hear the whole song. I thought you were going crazy, singing it!"

Nino snorted and shook his head. "The songs stay with you for ages," he said with a chuckle in his voice. "Worse than other songs. So I understand it in a way. But are you for real? My voice is in no way similar to Anna's child voice in the movie."

Nino was giggling, and Jun blushed slightly. That was probably true, but he had been still half-asleep, and unhappy to start with to wake up without Nino's warm body in his arm to do a repeat of the night maybe before. 

"You're cute," Nino said with a grin. "Too sad that I could never impersonate that incident though."

"Well, you are happy enough to make your steak-sauce joke."

Nino smirked and went over to worm his arms around Jun's neck. "We can clean up tomorrow," he purred into his ear. "And I don't think I've already apologised for getting on your nerves probably, have I?"

Jun grinned and then picked him up to carry him into the bedroom, Nino was right after all, and who was he to argue?


End file.
